Children of The Order: Escape From Silent Hill
by CandyApple124
Summary: What if all the characters from past Silent Hill, had children?
1. Part One: In My Dreams, I See That Town

**Part One**

Peter awoke in a cold sweat, his girlfriend still fast asleep next to him. For years he's been plagued with nightmares of a town, covered in a thick fog. His girlfriend rolled over to cuddle up next to him, but she was awoken.

"What's wrong?" she grumbled.

"That town I always dream about," he started. "It's calling to me. Something wants me to go there."

"What town?"

"I don't know. Just that town I always dream about since i was a little boy."

"Well go back to bed. It was just a dream Pete."

She rolled back over and fell asleep. Peter just sat there in the darkness. His dog Thackeray jumped up on his lap and fell asleep as well. Peter just dwelt on his thoughts of that town as he slowing drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Peter walked down the middle of a long stretch of road. unable to see due to the thickness of the dense fog, he pressed on. he could see faces of people in the windows of buildings lining the streets. His dog followed close behind him.  
He could hear whispers around him, stopping at a sign that read 'Welcome to Silent Hill.'  
His dog started to whimper as Peter walked on. As soon as he passed the boarder, a gun was shoved in his face. A young girl with short red hair and blue eyes glared at him from behind the gun.

Peter jerked awake to the sound of Thackeray barking in his ear. before he could forget her face, he grabbed his sketch pad and drew that girl he just saw in his dream. His girlfriend called him down to breakfast.

"I made your favorite," she smiled.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

Peter just stared at his breakfast. "I know the name of that town, Sarah. Silent Hill."

"Silent Hill? The ghost town? The town that everyone calls hell? Why are you dreaming about that damned town?"

"I don't know. I feel like there's something there. Something that needs me there. It's calling me."

"Are you going to go?"

"I might have to, but I don't even know where it is."

"I don't want you to go."

"Why not?"

"Because anyone who goes to that town never comes back. Ever! So if you go there, don't bother coming back. Because I'll already think

you're dead."

Peter watched as Sarah started to cry, thinking about what she had just told him. But he had already made up his mind. He went to their room, packed his bag and loaded up the car. He started up the car and drove away. All he could see was the road ahead and the house in the review mirror.

* * *

Smoke rose from the hood of Peters car. He coughed and gagged as the smoke burned his throat. His cell phone had died so he was stranded. Although he managed to flag down an oncoming big rig. The driver opened the door.

"Need a lift?" the truck driver asked.

Peter climbed up and buckled in, "Thank you! I've been stuck here for hours! My phone died and everything."

"Not a problem. Names Travis. Where ya headed to?"

"Peter Mason. And my stop is across the bridge at the next town."

"Are you sure?"

Peter looked at Travis confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"It's nothing." Travis came to a full stop and Peter started to climb out. Travis grabbed his arm. "Take these. You'll need them. God knows I did," He handed Peter a folded piece of paper, driving off as fast as he possibly could.

Peter stuffed the paper into his coat pocket and started to walk. The whispers around him started. Just like in his dreams he stopped in front of a sign that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill.' As he crossed the boarder, a dark object came at him, and he blacked out.

* * *

He could here about half a dozen voices around him, but he couldn't make out what anyone was saying or even see anything. Someone pulled the execution hood off of him and a small red headed girl stood in front of him, gun at the ready.

"Who are you?" she asked firmly.

"Where am I?"

Peter looked around the room. He counted four people. Three male and only one female, which was that girl.

"Answer my question first," she demanded, "Who are you?"

He flinched. "Peter Mason!"

She just stood there staring at him, like stone. "Who's your father?"

"Harry Mason. I even have a half sister, Alessa."

The girl put down her weapon, "You really are a Mason." She looked at the man standing next to Peter. "Cut him loose."

"Why does it matter?" Peter asked, rubbing his wrists.

The girl extended her hand to him. "Alex Shepherd, SHST Leader. Member of the founding family of Shepherds Glenn."

Peter just stared at her. "What's a SHST?"

"Silent Hill Survival Team. I'm their leader."

"I gathered," he replied shaking her hand.

She pointed around the room. "This is my team. My right hand man Jag Grady. My strategist Phillip Sunderland, and my sniper Samuel Pendleton."

"Hey boss, check this out." Samuel had taken the paper from Peters jacket ant handed it to Alex.

She unfolded it and looked up at Peter. "Where did you get this map?"

"I didn't even know it was a map."

"No! Answer the question! Where did you get this?"

"Some trucker handed them to me when he dropped me off."

That got Jag's attention. He hopped off the table and walked over to Peter and got in his face, "What trucker?"

"I don't know! Trevor? I think his name was."

Jag snatched the maps and Alex turned back to Peter. "The man you met, that truck driver. That was Travis Grady, Jag's father."

"How do you know?"

"Each one of our parents were drawn to this town. Just like us," Phillip stated. "Something bad is happening here. Thats way we've all been called here. To find out what and shut it down."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Some of us longer then others," Samuel said. "Alex and Jag were the first ones here."

"Unfortunately due to these events, we're not allowed to leave. At least not yet," Alex said.

"Who say what now?"

"We're all this thing called Children of the Order," Phillip started. "This town acting as our birthplace or where we we're concived. Our parents were drawn to this town many years ago for several different reasons. Alex's father tried to find his brother, Samuel's dad just tried to survive, mine killed my own mother and Jag's dad tried to save a girl. This town is full of puzzles, Peter Mason. You're the final piece. You can finally help us to escape and bring peace this place."

"Wait! Whoa, rewind," Peter interrupted, "What do you mean we cant leave?"

"We're trapped," Samuel said. "We can't leave until the town allows us to. Until we can solve the puzzle."

"This town is alive per say," Alex explained. "A game. And we, my friend, are the pawns."

Jag cut in, "Its done. We finally have the final map of the town."

Alex smiled. "Then lets get 'er done!"

"Get what done?" Peter asked confused.

Alex led him to the table everyone else was gathered at. It was full of maps from different locations. She pointed at the maps. "The red marks indicate the areas we've already scouted, the blue signify the places we still have yet to go. The red slashes are for out roads and locked doors. All of which lead up to the only building locked up tighter then a fat kids lunch box. The library."

"What's in the library?" Peter asked.

"Is this kid fo'real?" Phillip mocked.

"Information Peter," Alex said. "Information that is vital to us. The history of this town, what we can do to stop it or at least put it to piece."

"But there are things you don't yet know about this town," Phillip warned.

"Like?"

"There's an alarm. A loud one. It sounds every so often," Samuel explained.

"And when it does," Phillip added, "Run."

"There's a thing her called The Darkness," Alex continued. "That's when shit hits the roof. Things start to come after us, trying to stop us. So we had to learn to defend ourselves in every way possible."

"But there's one more thing you need to know about," Jag added at the last second.

The whole room went dead silent.

"Pyramid Head."


	2. Alchemilla Hospital

The team stood outside of a large building. They all loaded and cocked their weapons. Peter stood awkwardly just watching them.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Alchemilla Hospital," Alex answered. "The most notorious hospital in all of Silent Hill."

"Actually it's the only hospital in all of Silent Hill," Jag corrected.

"Thank you Jagardo for your input. Okay, Phillip and Samuel will stay of the first floor. Jag you take the second while Peter and I sweep the third floor. Got it?"

Jag held out a shotgun to Peter. "Take this. You'll need it."

"I don't do guns," Peter said. Everyone looked at him.

Jag slung the shotgun onto his back, "Then if she dies, its on you. And we will come after you."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise," Phillip scowled. "So you better protect her one way or another."

"Okay, ladies if you're done arguing about who's purse matches who's shoes, we have some work to be doing right now."

Alex led them to the doors of the hospital and Jag gave the appropriate floor maps to the team. Alex and Peter mad their way up to the third floor.

"Take navigation," she ordered. "Mark down each door that is locked and which that are not."

She opened the stairway door and flipped on her flashlight. A radio was strapped to her waist giving off white noise.

"Why is the radio on?"

"You'll see."

Peter opened the door to room 302 and Alex slowly backed into the room, not taking her eyes off the hallway until she shut the door.

"So what are we looking for?"

Alex flipped through old books in the room. "Anything that can help us solve this mystery."

He started looking through files. He saw something shine on the top shelf behind some old file.

"Alex." He held out a key to her.

"Room 336." She took the map. "That door was lock when Travis was here."

A loud alarm rang through the silent town. Peter cupped his ears. The sky darkened and the walls began to peel away, reveling the underneath.

"Is this... Flesh?" he asked inspecting the walls.

Alex cocked her gun and grinned evilly. "Its go time." She kicked open the door, gun at the ready. The frequency on the radio got louder and louder. Alex didn't even blink as a horrid looking creature raced towards them. Before it was even within reaching distance, Alex shot it down. Peter hovered over it, debating whether or not he was interested or extremely grossed out.

"What is this thing?" he asked.

Alex answered as she reloaded. "We call them mental patients. Don't ask why, we just do." She smiled. "If you think those are creepy, wait until you meet the nurses."

Alex led him down the hall, shooting whatever creature she could spot or even anything that moved. Constantly having to stop and reload.

They made it to room 336 and Peter unlocked the door, closing it behind them.

"What the hell?" he remarked.

"This is a first for me too. Normally everything in The Other World looks like the hallway."

The room looked completely normal. As if it were never used or even touched. There was a small stuffed rabbit sitting on the bed. Peter picked it up and his vision blurred.

* * *

"Alessa," the doctor said, "Why did you bite the nurse?"

A little dark hair girl was curled in the corner. "She tried to touch me."

"Why would you bite her though? Trying to touch you is no reason for that."

"You should have seen what she was doing to the other doctor in the supply room then. You don't understand."

The doctor knelt in front, "What was she doing?"

Alessa looked up at the doctor, "Horrible things. He was yelling. She was hurting him. And when they saw me he ran away but she chased after him."

"I understand Alessa, but you still shouldn't have bitten her."

"I do as I want!"

Her eyes blacked out and darkness fell around her. Surrounding and absorbing everything around her. The doctor screamed a blood curling scream.

* * *

Peter's eyes shot open just as Alex kneed him straight in the groin, causing him to release his unwilling hold on her throat and recoil. She gasped for air violently.

"What was that for?" he wheezed.

"You blacked out," she gasped. "You started chocking me. What did you see?"

"My sister. She was a patient here. It was so weird. I could feel her pain. Her rage to the world. Her aloneness."

"You had a ghosting memory."

"A what?"

"A ghosting memory. Its a memory that attaches itself to certain objects. I had one down in the bunkers when I found my fathers dog tags. And I found this on the chain." She held up a key with the letters 'BR' on it.

"What's it for?"

"I thought it was for the board room in the bunkers but I was wrong... For once."

Peter picked up the rabbit he had dropped and something had fell out of it from a hole in the foot.

"Another key," he said picking it up. It had the letters 'LI' on it.

"I don't understand."

"Wait a second." He snatched Alex's key. "L.I.B.R. Alex, I think these are keys to the library!"

"You're a genius!"

The floor started to buckle under their feet. They both froze.

"Don't move," Alex said. "Give me your hand."

Peter was paralyzed by fear. He slowly reached over to grab her hand. He took it just as the floor caved in. Peter landed flat on his back and

Alex landed on top of him, pinning him between her body and the jagged rubble. She covered his mouth before he could even say 'Ouch.'

"Don't move a muscle," she whispered very low. "We landed in the nurses wing. They reach to very loud noise."

She got very quiet and looked around. There was about a dozen and a half nurses in the wing, moving slightly every so often.

"Exit, to your left. We go on three." She paused. "Three!"

Alex grabbed Peters arm and they booked it for the door. Ducking and dodging any blows the nurses attempted to deliver. They burst through the doors and the nurses froze again. Peter and Alex hunched over to catch their breath.

"What were those?" Peter panted.

"Remember those nurses I told you about?" She replied. "Those were them. Creepy bitches ain't they?"

After they caught their breath, they peeked through the door window at them.

"Aw!" Alex sighed, "I lost my gun." She frowned, grabbing the flashlight from her belt and the nine millimeter from her boot.

"Damn!" Peter laughed. "You come prepared."

Jag's voice came over the radio. "Jaguar to Wolf, disturbance in the second floor nurses wing."

She unclipped the radio, "Wolf to Jaguar, disregard. Third floor buckled causing a cave in. Peter and I fell through."

"Roger that."

"Wolf to team, Report."

"Viper and Cobra, first floor is clear," Phillip said. "Well, so to speak."

Jag came up from behind Alex putting a hand on her back, "Second floor is clear."

"Wolf to Team, meet back at base."

Jag and Alex exchanged looks. Peter couldn't help but notice how protective of Alex Jag was as they found their way out. They heard a noise in one of the rooms and they all froze. Jag kicked the door in and Alex stormed the room. There was another person in the room. Alex and Jag held him at gun point.

"Who the devil are you?" Alex asked.

"Don't hurt me!" the man cried.

"Answer the question!" Jag commanded.

"Townshend!"

Alex lowered her gun, "Henry?"

"It's Tyler, actually. Henry is my father."

"You two know each other?" Jag asked as she help him to his feet.

"No," she replied, "But Henry was an associate of my fathers in the military when I was smaller. Remember, Jag?"

"Shepherd?" he realized. "I remember you. We met once when we were really young."

Jag glared at him. "Come with us," he commanded.


	3. The Apartments

"So how long have all you guys been here?" Tyler asked. "Seeing as none of us can leave now."

"I've been here for about five and half years," Jag said. "Alex is at six years now. She's been here the longest."

"Its been a little over eight months for me now," Phillip said. "Samuel here is just under a month."

Tyler turned to Peter. "What about you?"

"Two days."

"This doesn't make any sense," Alex said, her face in her knees. "The prophecy foretells five Children of The Order. Not six."

"You do know what that means, right?" Everyone turned to Samuel. His face looked extremely concerned.

"One of us has to die," Peter guessed.

"Precisely."

"No!" Alex jumped off the table and walked in the middle of everyone. "No one is dying. Not on my watch. We're all going to get out of here, alive. We all have families that need us. I can promise you we're going to leave here."

"You shouldn't promises you cant keep Alex," Phillip said, placing a hand on Samuels shoulder.

"So how do we escape this place?" Tyler asked.

"When I got here I found a key down here," Alex started.

"We're led to believe that each location hold a key," Phillip continued. "We already have two, we're still missing three."

"You mean a key like this?" Tyler took a necklace out of his shirt. On one side it said '304' and on the other is had the letter 'A.' Jag tore the necklace off his neck and and put it on the table with the maps.

"Where should we head next?" Peter asked.

"By my guess," Phillip studied the maps. "We have to head for the apartment complex. Its one of the last places we have yet to scout."

Everyone froze as the alarm sounded again. Tyler looked around, confused. The team readied their weapons. Jag held out a revolver to Peter, they all turned to looked. Without hesitation he took it and strapped it to his belt. Alex smiled.

"Samuel!" Alex called. "Stick to Tyler like glue. Peter, you're with Phillip. Jag, on me. Lets move!"

Alex led the team across town to the apartments. "Jaguar, you and I will take the basement. Viper and Bulldog, make your way to the first floor. Cobra and Butterfly, you two take the back way into the second floor floor."

"Wait," Peter stopped, "Am I Butterfly?" The team laughed at him. "Oh come on! Thats so not fair!"

Everyone ducked behind a building across the street for the apartments. Disgusting creatures wondered the streets. Shivers went down their spin as they heard a scrapping noise on the ground.

"What's that noise?" both Tyler and Peter asked.

"Pyramid Head," Jag answered not taking his eyes off him. "The most dangerous creature to roam the streets freely in Silent Hill."

"Well he's headed for the apartments so we better hurry!" Alex yelled.

She was already have way across the street, shooting everything that came near her and her team. As the others made it across the street, Alex covered while Pyramid Head came toward them. They blocked off the door when Alex made it in. Loud thuds and a horrid roar came from the outside, and then it stopped.

"Don't just stand there," Alex said. "Get going!" Her and Jag headed for the basement.

"Is a basement normally this big?" Jag asked.

"I'm not to sure."

The alarm went off again and they were transported back to the normal world. Peter started screaming over the radio.

"Butterfly to Wolf! Mayday! Mayday! Man down! Assistance required! I repeat, man down!"

"We're on our way!"

Alex and Jag met the rest of their team on the second floor. Peter and Phillip tried to finish off the rest of the screamers. Tyler was cowering in a corner and Samuel was passed out on the ground. He had nearly been tore completely in half. The gashes in his flesh were larger then his arm.

"Fall back!" Alex screamed. "Fall back!"

Jag picked up Samuel and they scurried back to the bunkers under the mall. Clearing a spot for him on the table. Jag, Alex, and Phillip did what they could to stop the bleeding. Samuel stopped them, placing his hands over Alex's as she cried.

"Keep... Fighting," he wheezed.

"You're going to be okay Sammy," she reassured him. "We're all getting out of here, and going home."

"No." His hands where shaking. "You... Need five... Not six... Take... This." He handed her a bloody key with the letter 'R.' Her hands where trembling and soaked in his blood. "Save... This town... Live... For me..." He looked over at Jag and grabbed his hand. "Protect... Her." He gulped, and the life lifted from his eyes as he released his last breath. Alex stroked his hair and sobbed. Everyone dropped their heads in respect.

"Goodbye Sammy." And she kissed his forehead, closing his eyes.

Phillip and Jag carried Samuels body in a white sheet to a wooden bed they had built just in case. Everyone gathered as Alex set the bed a flame. His body slowly burning, Jag and Phillip took Alex's hands. As they all went back in to the bunkers, Jag poured everyone a drink and passed them out.

He rose his glass, tears forming in his eyes, "To Samuel. The best damn Cobra we ever could have encountered."

"And the best snipper I ever trained," Alex added.

"And a damn good companion," Phillip finished.

Everyone drank.


	4. The Order Reborn

Alex pushed herself up as she awoke from her nightmare. She saw Jag passed out next to her. She shook Peter, who was on the other side of her.

"Peter. Peter, wake up. Jag! Tyler! Phillip!"

Everyone slowly opened their eyes. They were in a cell block. Brute men in gas masks opened the cell door and dragged each one of them out of the cell and down a long hallway of what looked like underground sanctuary. They were all chained to a wall in front of a man in long black robes.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

"Shut up Tyler," Alex barked. "But seriously, who are you?"

"My name is Vincent Wolf. I am the leader of the Order of Valteal. I am your creator, the mind behind this whole operation. The one who summoned you all here. But it's as I feared. I only count five of you. One has died, no?"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Jag yelled.

"I did no such thing! It was my minions."

"Whats The Order Of Valtelan?"

"Valteal! The Order of Valteal! Here to cleanse the world of all its sins. To bring a new dawn to this age. And now we have all our sacrifices."

A curtain fell on the opposite side of the room. Five men where chained to a statue.

"Dad!" Alex called.

The others looked in that direction. Everyone's father was there, but Jag's. Harry Mason, Murphy Pendleton, Henry Townshend, James Sunderland, and Alex Shepherd. Another one of the masked men dragged one more person into the room. Vincent lifted the mans head.

"No," Jag said.

"My son," Travis said. "You're alive."

"He's not your son!" Vincent screamed. "I made you! I made all of you!"

The chains let loose and the team fell to their knees. Standing in front of them were exact copies of themselves.

"There's more then one reason why you all are drawn to this town," Vincent started. "A piece of you, that I've kept all these years. If you want to become whole again, to leave this place alive, it only takes one willing touch."

"Don't do it," Alex's father said weakly. "Run."

Alex stared at her other half as it grinned back at her.

"Go on," Vincent pushed. "Just one touch."

She lifted her hand and touched the other half of her. Screaming as it entered her. The others were grabbed to keep from helping her. Vincent knelt by her side.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Vengeful." She put a gun to his face and pulled the trigger.

A ring of fire rose around the symbol on the ground. The others took in their halves and rushed over to Alex, grabbing their weapons as the guards cowered away.

"We need to cut them loose!" Jag commanded.

One by one they were all cut down and they ran for the exit, making it out before the smoke filled their lungs. Jag and Alex straggled behind. Vincent came up behind them.

"You cant leave!" he screamed. "It takes sacrifice!"

He reached for Alex. The team turned to look as they heard her scream. She had been pushed on the floor by Jag. He stood in front of her to shield her, and Vincent tore out his heart, right in front of them. A bullet went right through Vincent's head. Tyler had shot him. Jag's lifeless body fell limp to the ground next to Alex. The roof began to cave in.

"JAG! JAG, NO! Please god no!"

Peter came back to get her, "We have to go! This place is coming down!"

A weeping Alex got up and ran to the exit. The whole sanctuary came down. Her dad squeezed her as tight as her could.

"Where's Jag?" Travis asked, observing the other children. "Where's my son?"

Alex let go of his daughter and she turned to Travis. "He's dead." The words caught in her throat. "He sacrificed himself so we could all escape."

"What about Samuel?" Murphy asked.

"He was killed yesterday," Phillip informed him. "I'm so sorry Mr. Pendleton"

Peter walked over to Alex and handed her, her fathers dog tags. "I took these off Jags body before we left."

Her dad placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at Travis. He knew.

"You were in love with my son, weren't you?"

She nodded, fighting back her tears.

"I think its time we all go home," Henry suggested.

"We should all keep in contact, for the kids," Harry said.

"We'll be seeing you then." Travis tipped his hate. Alex handed him her fathers dog tags without saying a word.

Murphy moped off, mourning the thought of loosing his second child. Travis hung the dog tags in his truck and drove away from that damned town. Finally, freedom. Alex carried his daughter home just like he use to when she was a little girl.

It's been six years since she had last seen her room. It was just as she left it. Alex reached for one of her picture frames, removing it and adding a new picture in it, placing her combat knife below was a picture of her and Jag. They had taken it after they took the mall by storm, later to discover the bunkers under it. She re lived each memory, never wanting to forget him, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Two years later..._

Alex had just returned home from her two year deployment in Iraq. Her dad stood in the grass waiting for her.

"I have a surprise for you," he smiled.

A tall man walked across the lawn.

"Uncle Travis!" She ran to hug him. "I missed you"

Her dad laughed. "Come! You must be starving!"

"Yes!" she agreed.

Alex had an amazing night with her together again. Later that night, after everyone had fallen asleep, Alex awoke from her nightmare. She frequently dreamt of Jags death. Watching Vincent taring out his heart, his last breath on her skin. She crept downstairs to get a drink of water. Something wasn't right down there.

The entire house had been trashed. As if someone had broken in. Alex took the gun that her father kept in the kitchen cabinet, making her way into the living room. Dropping her gun to what she had just saw, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yeah, I already know." She kept glancing at her living room. "Grab what you can, I'll call the other." Inspecting her wall, she found it to be human blood. Someone had written on her wall in human blood. "We're going back to Silent Hill."


	5. Part Two: Shepherds Glenn

**Part Two**

"Daddy!" a terrified Alex screamed. "Daddy!"

Her father ran to her bedside, "What's wrong sweetie? Did you have another nightmare?" He kissed her forehead.

"The darkness is coming," she replied.

Her father started at her in astonishment. "What did you just say?"

"The darkness is coming. It's calling me. They want me back."

"Who does?"

She looked at her father. Her face burned. "Silent Hill."

"Alex, listen to me." Her father cupped her face. "You have to promise me, never to go Silent Hill."

"I promise."

Before she could say anything else, a knife was thursted into her fathers back, splattering blood on her face and she screamed again.

* * *

Alex jerked awake, sitting up as fast as she could. She was breathing heavily. Her husky lifted its head at her, placing it on her bedside. Alex stroked her fur.

"Good morning Bunny." She climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. She could smell her dad's cooking. "Morning dad."

"Good morning honey," he smiled, flipping the pancakes. "I heard you screaming last night. Rough night?" He placed a plate in front of her.

"Why was I named after you?" she asked. "Not that I don't like my name."

Her father laughed. "Your mother was never very original."

"What happened to her?"

"She died when you were very young, Alex. I doubt you even remember."

"I remember. You and I were the only people at her funeral. There wasn't even a priest."

"This is a pretty grim topic to discuss on your birthday."

"Dad." He stopped and turned to her. "What happened to mom?"

He sat in front of her. "I don't know. But I suppose you're old enough to know the truth."

She was suddenly interested.

"Those dreams you've been having since you were a baby, of Silent Hill. You were born there, in the church. Eighteen years ago, a woman showed up on my doorstep carrying a child. I don't know who she was but all she said was that she was a member of the church and that I need to protect you. Your birthmark? It's called The Halo of The Sun, the only thing that links you to that town. Since then I've done all I possibly could to keep you here in Shepherds Glenn. Silent Hill is a dangerous place. You have to promise me, you'll never go there. I can't lose

you. You're my baby girl."

"I know," she just stared at her breakfast. "What about the memories I have of mom?"

"They were just dreams sweetie. But it helped you coupe growing up without a mother. That was just dreams."

Alex just sat there. Taking in all the information. Her dad placed a nicely wrapped box in front of her. it had a big red bow on top of it.

"Happy birthday Alex."

She unwrapped it and pull out a khaki colored jacket out of it.

"Oh wow," she said. "I love it!"

"It was my fathers from the service. I was hoping that one day that you would maybe go into the service."

She slipped on the jacket and rolled up the sleeves. Hugging her father she said, "Maybe I will one day. But for now I have to get to school. Math test today."

* * *

Alex's best friend Amber waited to greet her outside of Shepherds High School. There was a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Alex Shepherd!'

"Did you do this?" Alex smiled.

"Of course I did! Its not everyday that the last heir to the Shepherd name turns eighteen."

She looked at Alex's jacket. "What is that ugly thing?"

"A present. From my dad."

"Your dad was in the military? No wonder he's so hot!"

"Amber!"

The bell rang, "Gotta go!"

"We're not finished here!"

After school, Alex's crush Daniel met her in front of her street. He held out a small box to her.

"Happy birthday Alex Shepherd."

"You know you can just call me Alex, right?" She took the box.

"But whats the fun in that?" he laughed.

She opened the box and pulled out a small heart shaped necklace.

"So you never forget me," he smiled. "I'll call you later."

Alex blushed as she walked down her street. She could hear her dog barking, and something tugged at her jacket. There was nothing behind her so she began to walk faster. Whispers in her ears freaked her out and she booked it for her house.

"Come to us," it said. "Its the only way."

Nearly slamming into her front door, she fumbled for her keys. The door opened and her father stood in the threshold.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied quickly. "I just thought I heard something. Whats for dinner tonight, dad?"

As the night progressed, Alex visited her father in his room. She laid on the edge of the bed as he read a book.

"Have you ever been to Silent Hill?" she asked.

"Once."

"What drew you there?"

"My brother. Josh. He went missing so I went looking for him. I found myself there to to find out he was dead."

"How did he die?"

He slammed his book shut and put it down. "I'm not trying to be rude Alex, but I would rather not talk about this. It wasn't a pleasant experience being there and seeing the things that I saw."

Alex got up and walked to her room. Bunny jumped up onto Alex's bed and cuddled up to her. She pet her as she tried to fall asleep. But a peaceful sleep was anything but what Alex got to endure.

* * *

Fog blurred her vision. Alex couldn't see anything around her. She just followed the yellow lines in the road, hearing whispers around her as she walked. Foggy figured were outlined in the distance. She counted five, stopping in front of a city limits sign. 'Welcome to Silent Hill.'

* * *

Her alarm woke her up bright and early the next morning. Getting dressed and heading downstairs, her father wasn't down there.

"Dad?" Alex called. She leaned up the stairs, "Dad, are you up?"

She looked around the downstairs. 'Maybe he left for work already,' she thought. She grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. On her way to school, right before the turn, the road was cut off. Literally. As if it had caved in, not even being able to see the bottom.

"Strange."

She turned back to head the long way. Not even two feet past her house, was that road out as well.

"What the hell!"

She looked around for a way around the road. There was a hole in the wall next to the garage. Her father warned her never to go in there, but she had no choice at the moment. Ducking under the hole, it led her straight to the park. No wonder she dad told her to stay away from here. It was a child's death trap.

Alex could hear the laughter of children. Short flashes went through her mind. Children playing, then it turned to screams. The was something shinning sticking out of the sandbox. Upon picking it up, she noticed it was an old vintage looking combat knife. There was a growl behind her.

"Bunny," she said as she turned. "Go home."

The dog was in her attack stance, her eyes completely black. The dog pounced on top of Alex. The was a whimper and Alex pushed the dog off of her. She had accidentally stabbed her own dog. Staggering up, Alex pulled the knife out of her dead dog and went through to the gate. The long ally way let her out on a long stretch of road, both of which ends looked to lead no where,

Putting the combat knife into her bag, she walked down the long road. There weren't any cars coming from either side for hours. There was a loud grumbling noise coming up from behind her. The truck stopped next to her and the driver opened the passengers side door to talk to her.

"May I offer you a ride?" he asked. "We seem to be heading the same way."

"Yes please." She had no control of her body as she climbed in.

"Where to?"

"Silent Hill," she replied without thinking.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I don't know. I just need to go there."

He drove in silence the rest of the way there. After coming to a stop, Alex climbed out.

"Thank you mister..."

"Grady. Travis Grady. You be careful out there young lady."

"You too."

She turned and started to walk. The fog surrounded her, but the city sign was plan as day.

'Welcome to Silent Hill'


	6. Homecoming

Alex ran for her life, hiding behind a building. 'How the hell do I kill this thing!' she thought to herself. Peeking from behind the wall of the building, the horrid creature was still looking for her. It carried a huge knife, much like the one that killed her father in multiple dreams she had. It's head looked like a huge metal pyramid. An alarm sounded and everything went away. Alex exhaled. Not letting her guard down, she continued to explore. A voice came over the silence.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Alex ducked behind some garbage cans. A younger looking man wondered the streets. Alex stood up and pointed her gun at him. The man had his hands up as he saw the gun. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark jeans.

"Who are you?" she asked, circling him.

"Jagardo Grady. But everyone calls me Jag."

"Well, Jag, how did you get here?"

"I don't know. I just woke up here after a long night of drinking with my friends."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a man by the name of Travis, would you?"

"That's my adoptive dad? Do you know him?"

She lowered her gun. "I think you should come with me." She led him to a small post office with bared windows and a blocked off door, letting him in. The room was filled with drawings, candles, weapons, and notes.

"What is all this?" Jag asked.

"My studies. I've been here a while. A long while."

"How long?"

"As an educated guess, six or seven months. What's the date today?"

"October third."

"So about six months."

"What's you're name? Where are you from?"

"Alex Shepherd, from Shepherds Glenn."

Jag looked through all her notes, "Did you right all these?"

"I document all the encounters I have here. There's something wrong with this town. Like its alive in a way. There hasn't been a single night, nor have I even seen the sun since I arrived here."

"So why not just leave?"

"I can't for some reason."

"So then how did you meet my father?"

"He dropped me off here. Told me to be careful."

The alarm sounded again causing Jag to jump.

"Not to worry," Alex said. "I've already cleared this building. Stay in here and you'll be just fine."

He peeked through a hole in the blacked out windows.

"I've been dreaming about this town ever since I was a little girl. My father told me never to come here. Now I know why."

He started out the hole.

"I've been exploring as many as these buildings as I possibly could. It's a little impossible because I don't have any maps."

"You mean like these?" He handed her two maps from his coat pocket.

She unfolded them. "A town map and a map of the mall. Where did you get these?"

"They were sitting next to me when I woke up on the street."

Alex loaded a shot gun and tossed it to Jag. She strapped a nine millimeter and her combat knife to the inside of her boots and took her other gun. She started writing on the maps.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Marking out roads and explored locations. We need to head to the mall."  
Alex took Jag across town to the mall. They checked every door and marked it on the map. Also having close calls with things on the streets. They soon made it into the mall, shooting anything and everything that moved. After securing the building, they looked around.

"So you do this everyday?" Jag asked. "How?"

"I think about my father. His dad did this over seas, and I might go in the service so might as well start young right?"

Jag saw a metal door from across the way. "Think the elevator works?"

"Only one way to find out."

They stepped in and powered up the elevator.

"There's a basement," Jag pointed and pressed the button with the letter 'B' next to it, and is started to move. "Nice jacket."

"Thanks. It was my fathers."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"This isn't a basement," she said. "This is a military bomb shelter."

They walked through them and Jab drew a map on the back of the mall map. They came into a large room. It looked like a cafeteria. To the left was a hospital wing. On one of the beds was a silver necklace. Alex picked it up. On it, it said 'SHEPHERD A 206-12-1975 O-NEG OTHER,' and she blacked out.

* * *

There was a loud bang. His arms and legs were tied down.

"Where's my squad?" Alex Shepherd asked. "Are they here? Did they make it?"

He looked up at the doctor.

"Hey, talk to me. Say something! Oh god!"

He looked to his left and saw another doctor torturing a kid.

"Hey, hey what are they doing? What's going on in there? Where are you taking me?"

He tried to get his arms free. "No! Hey!"

He watched a doctor drop a small body down a hole. "No! Where am I?" They passed by a cage. "Hey what is this place? Hey where are you taking me?"

Looking up at the doctor wheeling him on the bed, "No! Where am I, man?"

The doctor finally put him in a room and started to leave.

"Hey wait, where are you going? Don't leave me here!"

Alex struggled to get free as the doctor screamed in the other room. Bursting through the doors, there was a trail of blood leading into the other room. In there, there was a little boy behind a cage like door, locked with a passcode.

"Josh?" he said. "Josh is that you?"

"Alex," he whispered back.

When Alex got ahold of the passcode, Josh ran into another room and Alex followed. He found himself in the woman's bathroom, taking a combat knife that was plunged in the mirror. When he took it the alarm went off and he was sent the another world. A strange credature attacked him, but he killed it. He found his way back to Josh, behind another locked cage door.

"Joshua? Is that you?"

"I'm busy. Go away!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want my toy!"

"How did you get here?"

"Someone brought me here. They told me Robbie was here. They lied."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Find Robbie! I want my toy."

"I haven't seen any toys around here."

"I guess you're not my friend."

"Okay. I'll go see if I can find him."

Alex found Robbie and tried to give him back to Josh, but he ran away again. Attempting to follow Alex got into an elevator. It had stopped abruptly and a huge knife came through the door, cutting Alex in half.

* * *

Alex collapsed as she came to from the memory. Jag looked at her with great concern.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"I saw my father. He had a dream about this place. These were the dog tags he was wearing, when I touched them, I had a flash back of some kind." She stared at the tags.

"You had a ghosting memory."

"A what?"

"Ghosting memory. It's when a certain memory attaches itself to an object, and when someone touches that same object, they see it."

Alex looked at the tags again, this time noticing that there was a key attached to it with the letters 'BR' engraved on it.

"What do you think it means?" she asked holding it up to Jag.

"I don't know. Boiler Room? Bathroom? Board Room?"

"We should go check this out."


	7. Survival Team

_Five Years Later..._

Alex hit the detonator and the walls in town hall caved in. Jag started to finish off the survivors.

"Behind you!" Alex yelled, taking a fire axe to a screamer.

Jag picked up the supplies they were after, and they headed back to the bunkers. Alex collapsed on to the table.

Jag laughed. "Tired?"

"I just want to know what the hell is going on here. And I want to get the hell out of here and go home. I miss my dad."

She sat up and Jag was standing close to her.

"Jag, we've talked about this."

"We have. But I know you feel the same about me as I do for you. You were fine when I first kissed you on the pier, but now your just trying to ignore it."

"I'm not ignoring it. I just think we need to keep our relationship professional until we can get out of here."

"But why? We've been here for over five years. You can't push me away now. You're stuck with me miss Shepherd."

Jag leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she retreated. Alex took off her dog tags and placed them over Jag's head. He sat next to her.

"We have to promise to always protect each other."

"I promise." They hit their knuckles together.

Alex got up and kissed Jag, wrapping her arms around his neck. He fell back on the table taking her with him. They both laughed, and then stopped. The elevator had kicked on by itself. Jag and Alex grabbed their weapons and headed down to the elevator shaft, and they head their guns as the door opened. A man cowered in the corner.

"Who are you?" Alex commanded.

"Phillip Sunderland," the man replied quickly shaking.

Jag poked him with the end of his shot gun. "Are you made of flesh?"

"Why would I not be?"

"You don't know where you are do you?" Alex asked.

"Toluca Lake?" he answered.

"Close, but not quite," Jag teased. "Come with us."

* * *

"So," Phillip started. "You mean to tell me that you two have been trapped here for six years, and you can't leave."

"Yup!" Alex smiled.

"But you guys don't look a day over eighteen."

"That's because we're not," Jag said.

"Wait, what?"

"Time doesn't seem to progress here," Alex explained. "We don't age, don't sleep. Don't get hungry or dehydrated. There's no night time nor day time."

"So what have you two been doing since you guys got here?"

"Exploring," Jag said. "Although most locations we cant because we don't have maps."

"Like this one?" Phillip pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Alex.

She folded it and smiled. "Town hall." she turned it to Jag. "There's an underground passage we missed."

"Suit up," Jag told Phillip, "You're coming along for the ride."

Back at the town hall, Alex turned a painting to reveal a hidden passage way.

"At least some of the support beams withheld from the C4 explosives earlier," Jag laughed.

Phillip hesitantly followed as they found themselves in a room full of books. Phillips face light up.

"There's a map of the sanitarium and the cemetery in here," Alex said. "Grab as many books as you can and lets head back."

They packed their bags and headed back to the bunkers. As they were reading the alarm went off and the world shook.

"So what should we be looking for?" Phillip asked.

"Anything that pertains to the past of this town," Alex explained.

"You two might want to hear this," Jag said.

Both Alex and Phillip turned to listen.

"A prophecy foretells five children. Five Children of The Order. Five children who were either born or conceived in this town. Those who are naturally drawn to this town by free will. When contacted by The Order of Valteal, only then can the town be put to rest. But until then, when all five children are together as one, Alessa's rage will continue on and the citizens will continue to live in fear. Awaiting their heros to come and save them. Alessa needs to be stopped."

"Does it say anything else?" Alex asked.

"No. It just says 'Alessa needs to be stopped'."

"So I take it we are children of the order?" Phillip asked.

"It would make sense," Jag said. "Why we're all here. Why we can't leave."

"But so far," Alex started, "there's only three of us. We're still missing two."

"I say we pick it back up in the morning... Kinda," Phillip suggested.

Jag showed Phillip to his side of the bunkers. Jag snuck into Alex's area and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She moved away.

"What's wrong?"

"We have company Jag. Like I said before, we should keep it strictly professional."

"Then promise me something." He cupped her face. "Promise me that when we get out of here, you'll be with me. Forever."

She went up and kissed him softly. "I promise." And she pushed him out of the room.

He poked his head back in the room. "I love you."

* * *

A couple of months past and the three became closely bonded. They started calling themselves the Silent Hill Survival Team.

"So where should we head next?" Phillip asked. " We still haven't gone out to the sanitarium."

Alex loaded her gun. "I saw we go check that out along with th cemetery."

Jag led the team to the cemetery. The team split up but kept in contact by the use of two way radios that also doubled as alerts when enemies are near.

Alex came over the radio, "Wolf to team. You guys are gonna want to see this."

There was a man in the middle of a strange symbol, passed out. Alex was by his side checking his pockets. She tossed Jag his wallet and she checked his pulse.

"He's still alive," she said.

"His name is Samuel Pendleton. Eighteen years old, just like us when we got here," Jag informed.

The man started to slowly regain conscienceness.

"Where am I?"

"He has a map of the apartment buildings," Phillip pointed out.

"Who are you people?"

"My name is Alex Shepherd. These two are Jagardo Grady and Phillip Sunderland."

"Then answer my first question, where am I?"

"You're in Silent Hill buddy," Jag said sternly. "Welcome to your new home. You're trapped her, just like us. So don't think you're leaving here anytime soon."


	8. Code Names

"Make sure you don't miss your mark, Cobra. So when I give the signal, shoot," Alex commanded Samuel. "I'm trusting you."

"Roger Alpha Wolf, target acquired," Samuel replied.

"Ready?" Alex lifted her hand. "Now!"

The giant worm was blinded due to Samuels sharp shooting. The others opened fire until it stopped moving.

"Scower the building," Alex commanded. "Nice shot Sammy."

He reloaded. "All in a days work. I'll keep you covered." He snipped any straggling creature.

Alex and Jag proceeded to the fourth floor while Phillip stayed behind. They serched through the office.

"Jag, over here."

Alex had multiple files in her arms. She handed him one.

"This is about me," he gasped. "I was an orphan... Here. At Saint Maria's."

"Cobra to Wolf and Jaguar. We have an incoming swarm of beetles. There's a fire escape behind you, I'll keep you covered."

Alex and Jag took their time meeting the others back at base to check for more locked doors.

Upon arrival back at the bunkers, Phillip and Samuel had poured some drinks. Alex handed them each some files.

"What is this?" Samuel asked opening the files. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No." Alex said. "I found these in the sanitarium office. Someone has been watching us for a very long time. There are things in here that dont need to be in here. Immunizations, school transcripts, list of acquaintances and others. Harry Mason, Heather Mason, Henry Townshend."

The alarm went off again.

"I think we should head to the library," Phillip suggested. "There could be alot of valuable information in there."

The team loaded their weapons and they made way to the library. The whole thing was bared up. Jag shook the knob.

"It needs a key," Phillip noticed. "Five to be exact."

"Where the hell are we going to find five keys to a damn library?" Samuel exclaimed. "Who thinks of this shit?"

They all walked side by side down the road.

"We're running out of options, Alex," Phillip said. "We haven't found any more maps, we don't know where any of the library keys are and we're still missing one person."

"I don't know guys. But we need to get into that library. We need to find out who has been watching us."

"It's kinda creepy," Samuel put in. "Someone got ahold of my parole papers. And those were destroyed years ago."

"And I found journal entries from my fathers journal, detailing my mothers murder. How could someone get their hands on that?" Phillip fathomed.

"I Don't know!" Alex let out. "I don't. This is the first time I don;t have all the answers."

They all jumped when they heard a loud horn. Jag and Alex recognized it.

"Dad?" Jag whispered.

They could see a figure outlined in the fog. They all hid behind something.

"Who is that?" Samuel whispered.

"Let's find out." Jag swung his weapon, knocking the person out cold.

The persons body hit the pavement with brute force. Everyone gathered around.

"Who is that?" Phillip asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask him," Alex snapped. She turned to Jag. "Pick him up."

They brought the man back to the bunkers and tied him to a chair, placing an execution hood over his head.

"We can't take anymore chances," Jag started. "What if he's one of them? Of the order?"

"Last time I checked," Alex interrupted, "I call the shots. Not you. But what if he's a Mason? Or a Townshend? We need one more person, he could be it."

"So what if he says he's one of the two?" Samuel asked. "How do we prove it?"

"We have the files," Alex replied.

The man started to come to. Jag pulled off the hood and Alex stood with her gun in his face.

"Who are you?" she asked


	9. Part Three: Returning Home

**Part Three**

"I'm not even home for a full twenty-four hours, and my family is already taken from me," Alex complained.

"You're not the only one," Phillip sighed.

"Guess it's time to pick up where we left off," Peter groaned.

Tyler was the last to walk up tho them. "So what do we do now?"

"Head for the bunkers. Get as many maps and weapons as you can possibly carry," Alex ordered. "Let's go!"

They ran like hell across town, shortly making it to a secret entrance that her and Jag had made years before.

"What the hell?" Tyler said looking around the bunkers.

In the center of the room was four guns, four knives, four walkies and four maps of different locations with their names on it.

"Someone is toying with us," Alex growled. "How much you want to bet our familes are up there?" Pointing at the red circles.

"They want us to split up," Phillip guessed.

Alex loaded her gun. "Then we best play by their rules. I'm done with these damn games."

Everyone loaded their weapons, and took their supplies. Alex strapped her combat knife to her leg and picked up the mall map.

"Meet back here in two hours," she said. "Whoever doesnt make it back , we'll assume is dead. Hands in."

Everyone put their hand in the middle.

"Be careful out their guys," Peter said. "See you in two hours."

They broke formation and left to face their ultimate fate.

* * *

Alex slowly ascended the staircase to the mall. Not a single creature in sight.

"Wolf to team, report."

"Viper, so far so good."

"Bulldog, all clear down here."

"Butterfly, Not a monster as far thee I can see."

"Good. Stay safe. Keep your eyes peeled. Wolf out."

She continued her sweep. Memories of Jag flooded back. They had taken this mall together by storm years before. Her face began to burn and her eyes swelled. She had to stop to whip away the tears, noticing she had stopped in front of the old photo store, and decided to take a small detour. When she placed her hand on one of the cameras and she closed her eyes as she started to remember.

* * *

"Those dog tags look better on you then they do on me," Alex laughed. "Fits your personality."

Jag smiled at her. "Hey look! A photo store!" He grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her inside. He picked up one of the camera and snapped a picture of her. " Smile!"

"This is stupid," she laughed at him. "Stop it!"

"But you're just so darn beautiful!" He snapped multiple pictures in a row. Then he pulled her in for a kiss and took another photo.

Alex snatch the camera and took a photo of Jag. "So I never forget about you."

Jag wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up onto the counter. Kissing her as he always had before, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stay with me Alex. Never leave my side. Grow old with me on the porch."

She smiled. "I promise."

* * *

Alex slowly opened her eyes again from the memory. Her shirt was soaked with her own tears.

"I promised you," she mumbled."I failed you. I left you."

She left the photo store and continued upwards.

"I'll make it up to you. I will avenge your death."

Tyler's voice came over the two-way. "Bulldog to Wolf. Do you copy?"

"Loud and clear Bulldog."

"Sworn guards of the Order are blocking the door. What should I do?"

"Open fire! I repeat, open fire! Find out whats behind that door. They're guarding something."

Making her way up to the last floor of the mall, two guards stood in front of the door. She shot them down without any hesitation. Alex ran in.

"Daddy!"

She ran and untied him.

"Alex," he said weakly.

"Go! Run! I have things to take care of first."

And she headed for the secret passage to the sanctuary.

* * *

She came to a stop in the middle of the fallen room.

"Enjoy your journey?" a voice said.

"Wasn't as challenging as I had hoped."

Vincent grinned. "Then how about upping the stakes."

Someone came out from the darkness behind Vincent.

Alex lost her breath. "You're alive?"


	10. Turned Tables

Phillip and his family walked into the bunkers to find Peter and his girlfriend along with Tyler and his dad waiting for them.

"Alex isn't back yet?" Phillip asked.

"We thought you were her," Tyler sighed.

"She went after Vincent," came a voice.

"Mister Shepherd?" Peter responded.

"Just call me Alex. There's a passage way into the sanctuary on the third floor. Find her. Bring her back to me safe."

"We will," Tyler promised.

They all said goodbye to their loved ones and all regrouped.

"Do you really think Vincent is behind all this?" Peter asked.

"He might me," Tyler said. "I didn't get a clear enough shot last time. I could have missed and he just act dead to save his our ass from us."

"And he always did have a particular interest in Alex and Jag, when he was alive," Phillip pointed out. "I think its because this town brought them together in a way. Or maybe..."

"No. There's no way that could happen," Peter said. "Could it?"

"I don't know, but you never know."

"Am I missing something here?" Tyler cut in.

"Alex has a two year old son. We think he may be Jags, and was concived here in Silent Hill."

"That's not possible. Is it?"

"It would explain why Vincent is so keen on getting to Alex," Phillip explained. "Why he so interested in Jag."

"But he killed Jag, remember?" Peter said.

"But he was aiming for Alex. Jag jumped in the way to save her."

"He was trying to kill the child before it was even born," Tyler realized. "What are Going to do?"

"We need to get to Alex," Phillip said. "If Vincent hasn't done away with her already, theres still a chance we can save her."

Phillip put his hand in and the others followed. They all looked at each other.

"For Jag," Peter said. "May his sou rest in peace."

"And for Alex," Tyler added. "As to hoping its not to late."

They all broke off and headed for the third floor. Guards and creatures came at them from every angle.

"We're running low on amo, Viper! We're not going to make it!"

"Hold your tongue Bulldog! We'll make it!"

They ducked behind a wall.

"We're taking heavy fire!"

"Return fire!"

They pressed on as they managed to finish off the last their enemies. Making their way into the sanctuary, guns at the ready, they spotted Alex and Vincent.

"Hold your fire!" she commanded weakly. "Don't shoot."

She was beaten and bleeding really badly. Phillip knelt at her side, Peter and Tyler took aim at Vincent. He just stood there grinning.

"Don't shoot," she repeated.

"Why not?" Peter asked, not taking his eyes off of Vincent.

"Because, if you kill him... You kill Jag."

"But Jag is already dead," Tyler reminded.

Someone snatched Peter gun, hitting him in the face knocking him back and then knocking Tyler down, aiming the gun at all of them.

"I though he was dead!" Tyler gasped.

Vincent laughed, taking his place next to a possessed Jag. "You people are so easy to foolish!"

"He's under a spell," Alex explained. "The heart Vincent tore out was an enchanted one. Kill Vincent... Kill Jag."

Phillip whispered something in her ear, and she stood up.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through all of us. Kill us all if you must," Phillip said,

"But we wont go down without a fight," Peter added. "Do your worst."

Vincent laughed. "Very well!"

The team countered. Phillip, Tyler and Peter focused on Vincent and Alex took on pinned her against a wall. She kneed him multiple times in the abs, and then went to the deliver the finishing blow. Jag dropped to his hands and knees, she gave him a swift kick to the chest and he hit the ground. The others got Vincent on the ground and she stood next to them, picking her nine millimeter she had dropped. She pointed it in the middle of his eyes, he just laid there staring up at her. She looked over at where Jag was, he had started to get back up. He looked at her, pain in his eyes. Alex then pulled the trigger, filling Vincents head with led. Two, three, four, five, six times. Jags body fell back onto the floor.

"Just to make sure he stays dead this time." Alex pulled the trigger one more time, and the clip was empty after that.

No one said a word when she went back to Jag's body, and crying on his chest.

"I miss you," she sobbed. "I tried to save you. I never gave up." She smiled. "We should have been together. Forever. Like i promised." She kissed his forehead. "I love you." After that, she and the others left the sanctuary for the last time, blowing the lock so no one can ever go in or out ever again.

"So I hear you have a baby boy," Tyler smiled as they walked out of Silent Hill. "What's his name?"

Alex grinned. "Xander. Alexander Jagardo Shepherd."

"Has your dad been watching him?" Peter asked.

"No. Travis wanted to spend time with his grandson, so he stayed over there during my two year deployment."

As they passed the town boarder, Travis waited with a little boy in his arms.

"Who's that?" Travis asked.

"Mommy!" the little boy exclaimed, running up to her as Travis put him down.

"Your dad called," he explained. "Said you four would need a ride back."

"Shotgun!" Peter laughed.

* * *

Jag's eyes slowly opened. His head throbbed and he coughed from the smoke. He pushed himself up, clenching his side where Alex had kicked him. Looking around, he saw Vincents mutilated body next to him. He screamed and backed into a wall.

"Alex?" he called.

He felt something under his hand. Alex's personal dog tags and a picture of a little boy. He turned it over and on the back it read, 'Xander. Age

two. Our son.'

"I have a son?"

He pushed himself back up and limped his way to the door, giggling the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Hello?"

He banged on the door.

"Can anyone hear me? Hello!"

He banged more, then noticed someone had blown the lock. He was trapped in the sanctuary beneath Silent Hill.


	11. Xander

_Sixteen years later..._

Xander wondered down a street of fog. He tried to stop himself, but couldn't. He found himself standing in front of a sign. 'Welcome to Silent Hill.'

He awoke to the sound of his mother calling his name. He jumped out of bed and headed down stairs. There was a brightly wrapped box sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Happy birthday honey," Alex smiled.

Xander unwrapped the box and pulled out a vintage looking combat knife.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "This is amazing. Where did you get this?"

"It was my grandfathers, Adam. It was pretty handy when I was your age."

He looked over the knife.

"Whats wrong?"

"I wish dad was here. What happened to him? Why isn't he here? Where is her?"

Alex felt as if she was going to cry. She couldn't tell him the truth. "He died a long time ago. Before you were born. Before I could even tell him we were going to have you."

"What happened to him? How did he die?"

"He was in the army," she lied, "He died at war."

"And you found out you were going to have me after he was gone."

"I'll never forget your father. He was a great man."

"How come you never remarried?"

"Your dad and I were never married in the first place."

"How come?"

She hesitated. "We were going through a rough time."

The day passed on and Alex spent it with her son. Life couldn't be more perfect then it was now.

* * *

Xander wondered down a street of fog. He could hear gun shots and voices all around him.

"Open fire!"

"We're running out of amo, Viper! We're not going to make it!"

"For Alex!"

"Alex has a two year old son. We think he may be Jags, and was concived here in Silent Hill."

"Kill him, kill Jag."

"I thought you were dead!"

"What is that thing!"

"My name is Alex Shepherd."

"They're guarding something."

Xander found himself in front of a door with a strange symbol on it. He raised his hand to touch it, someone's hand hit it from the other side.

He saw his mom point a gun at who he thinks is his father, Circling him, asking many questions.

"We need to promise to always protect each other."

He watched his dad kiss his mother.

"Promise me that when we get out of here, you'll be with me. Forever."

"I promise."

He saw a ring of fire rise up and a man tore his dads heart out, while trying to protect his mother.

"Kill him, kill Jag."

His dad held a gun to his mothers head. She attacks him, kills another man. Shooting him in the face as she cried.

"Come to us!"

* * *

Alex ran into the room to the sound of Xander screaming bloody murder.

"Baby. Baby Whats wrong?"

"The darkness is coming," he panted.

Alex's jaw dropped. "What did you say?"

"The darkness is coming. They're calling to me. They want me back. They want both of us back."

"Who does?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Silent Hill."

_Fin_


End file.
